At present, higher household security is required with the improvement of people's living standards, and corresponding anti-theft door locks are also advancing towards a goal of higher anti-theft performance constantly. Higher anti-theft performance is required for locks in many other important fields. In recent years, many lock manufacturers have researched and developed products more capable of preventing unauthorized lock opening, such as mechanical anti-theft locks and intelligent electronic anti-theft locks. However, all mechanical anti-theft locks are unlocked by mechanical keys and almost all intelligent electronic anti-theft locks require a backup mechanical key for emergency opening, which brings about a new problem that a theft case is still possible if this mechanical key is stolen or duplicated. The key can be duplicated easily using three-dimensional (3D) scanning with 3D printing in existing scientific and technical conditions regardless how complicated a structure of the key is. Therefore, it is a key to prevent a key from being duplicated to solve potential risk.